


Devour Spacekid

by Onigirichannn, Spaceneiler



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigirichannn/pseuds/Onigirichannn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler
Summary: They had met at the beginning of the young man's journey, finally being able to leave the presence of his Master after all those years. Two years later Neil and Az reunite in the heat of the night as his travels near its end. Those beautiful memories mixed with embarrassment and disceit, will their encounter finally be a peaceful one for these young lovers?
Relationships: Aazra/Neil
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sin Corps





	Devour Spacekid

Thick heavy mist covered the area, lingering around the colorful tents littered across the grounds. It was as still as can be the cool air surrounding Camp Campbell surrounded the mysterious man, visage obscured by the trees around him. 

Moonlight cascaded onto his black overcoat as the crunch from his dark heavy boots echoed around the vicinity. He slowed down his stride exhaling a small breath, smooth lips muttering silently before Aazra started levitating up off the ground a couple inches. His silver white eyes scanned the closest tent, admiring the shadowed figure displayed onto the mesh material in the candle light. "Oh Neil it has been quite some time.." The tiniest smile manifested onto his face as the young man floated over toward the sleeping little boy, beautiful and pleasurable memories seeping back to light in his head_. _

* * *

_Neil began to tug on his giant lover's silver locks, forcing him to stay down by his small no longer puckered hole as he stared him down with pure lust. Lust he had slowly opened up to over the course of the months they had been away from each other, only this child could bring out this feeling of adoration; The young man had a need to smother him with all of his attention while he was in his presence . _

_He’d even gotten hard, tiny fingers gripping the bed sheets in impatience._

_Neil's enthusiasm stirred him up even further, his throbbing cock leaking precum on his slacks. The tiny hole in front of him twitched erotically, sending a shiver down his spine. Aazra blew hot air towards it admiring little Neil who wiggled at the sensation, small cock bouncing left and right. He lazily ran his tongue up against the skin of his left butt cheek, biting as gently as he could before dragging his tongue in circles around his hole. A moan slipped past his lips, encouraging Aazra to keep going. As he continued to tease spacekid one hand reached downward to unclasp the belt holding up his slacks, causing them to fall to the floor with a thud. His heavy cock stood alert and ready sending a moan past the young man's lips before he leaned down and sucked hard on that tantalizing pink hole._

_The boy caught himself taking a gander down at the man's amazing shaft, biting his lip whilst trying not to perish from the amazing feeling the man was giving him. "I-It it feels fantastic Azzz-" Neil didn’t know how he done it, taken the words out of his premature mouth. Moans poured out shyly, hands flying towards his mouth to muffle some of the sound. Thankfully the cabin they were in provided enough cover for them. 'Ohh-h lucky thing that everyone is across the camp..'_

_Sucking slowing down more and more Aazra glanced up towards him smiling big and bright showing Neil his charisma. His tongue gently pushed through the tight muscle, trying to bring out another delicious moan from his little partner whilst keeping eye contact with the boy. 'I feel like I could do this all day..' He felt small fingers grabbing at his silver bangs tugging just enough where Aazra's head had barely any space in between his legs. Resisting the urge to touch himself, he brought both hands out from under spacekid's legs, using them to unbutton his embroidered black vest letting it slide down onto the wooden floor._

_Spacekid briefly let go of his big partner so he could kick off the remains of his pyjamas “S-Should I do the m-mouth thingy..? ”His light brown eyes would widen when the boy would go through severe pleasure, stuttering especially when his sensitive spots were tickled just right. His little mouth was small but last time they had enjoyed time together… The smooth skin of Aazra's bulging head could barely fit inside of his mouth. _

_Aazra groaned deep at the thought of Neil pleasuring him. 'And that stutter is back mhm.. should I tease him some more?' He sat down on the bed next to him, cock leaking slightly in anticipation "Oh little one you know you can do anything with me, I won't push you away." He eyed little Neil up and down, taking off the black shirt he still had on before leaning in for a sweet kiss._

_The boy smiled sweat dripping from his forehead as he slides himself down the bed accidentally bumping into the mans head instead laughing cutely, before being directed in front of it and bring gifted a loud pop kiss. He took a breath blushing as he grabbed onto the shaft from the side placing his lips gently over the head before pushing down slowly. Aazra placed his arm under him as support, groaning low to himself as his little lover pushed himself upwards to stop himself from choking. _

_Those big eyes, that lustful lazy look he was throwing at Aazra was just too much. Small plump lips wrapped themselves around his head and it took everything in him to not force his dick down the young boys throat. "Ahh- Neil. Little boy.. you are truly doing great, I promise..." He smiled slightly, tensing his strong legs so he wouldn't move too much._

_The boy was desperate not to choke he tried something he’d never tired before using his tongue. Neil moaned around his pulsing dick head pushing his tongue against the middle of the young mans head. The slight roughness of the boy tongue made Aazra tremble, legs feeling like jelly as his little one sat back smiling around his cock. He tried to wriggled his lips around, struggled against the heavy mass that only continued to swell the harder he tried to please him. It triggered some form of sensitivity he remembered feeling amongst his first orgasm by the hands of this man then once more as he had gone down on him multiple times, thoroughly milking the young brat dry. Spacekid could only daze out as he started gently poking his own member. _

_A choked gasp came out of Aazra's throat at the sensation, fingers coming up to grip his silver bangs in order to calm himself down. 'Don't leak any powers... you can do this...' Shutting his eyes slightly he enjoyed the tiny suctions the boy was giving to his swollen gland. He noticed Neil touching himself and smiled liking the thought that pleasing him turned the cute space camper on._

_The boy smiled feeling his bottoms becoming moist. Aazra's eyes widen as spacekid poked out his little bottom teasingly, lips still wrapped around the head of his cock smiling cutely. "Uhhh ahh-" That small tongue had since settled itself inside his hole, moving here and there causing him to twitch every so often. He reached downward wrapping his fingers around the back of Neil's head applying the smallest amount of pressure, index finger playing around with a soft dark brown curl. He glanced downard and winked one silver eye towards the boy before leaning around him to bring two fingers toward his moist hole, circling around continually to tease the boy._

_A rush of pleasure hit him full force, the young man bit down on his lip desperately trying to be quiet but failing miserably. "God Neil-" Aazra groaned as quietly as possible, legs trembling with the onslaught of pleasure he has receiving before sticking two fingers into spacekid's plump bum. He stared into the young boys eyes before slowly thrusting in and out, being gentle so as not to make him uncomfortable. Reaching around with his other hand he poked and prodded his small dick, pleased with how much precum had already leaked out of the small boys member._

_The boy audibly moaned sounding like a scream around his member sending vibrations throughout his swollen flesh, the sensations inside his butt too much for him to handle. Tears welled up in his eyes as the many areas being pleasured at the once caused his legs to tremble. _

_"Mhmmm- Ahh- Neil baby w-we need to... oohh.. Please baby we need to be quieter-" he could barely contain himself, so close to cumming straight down the young boys throat. _

_'Ever since I stopped taking pleasure from others.. I've become so sensitive I'm surprised I haven't finished already..' Sweat started dripping down his neck going along his spine, while he maintained his composure well enough as to not stir up his hidden powers. Thrusting faster than before he started smiling so wide hearing groan after groan leak out from young Neil's lips. The hand teasing the young boys member grabbed it firmly, using his precum as lubricant before slowly moving his hand up and down the small shaft, thumb reaching towards the head to stimulate it._

_Gradually he felt himself slipping, legs trembling too hard no matter how strong the young man had become he worried that he might choke poor Neil on his dick. The young boy gave him that knowing look, that small glint in his eyes telling him that the boy wasn't stupid. Aazra groaned not wanting to stop but realizing they only had so much time together he gently pulled the boy off of him with the hand he used the pleasure his little penis. He could hear the small whimper spacekid tried to hide once he slipped his finger out from his little hole. With a smirk Aazra cleaned off his hand on his discarded black shirt, tossing it aside before placing them more onto the center of the bed. "Lil' Dipper I see that look you're giving me.. Just because I've had time to practice doesn't mean that I am a master with my abilities.. I don't want to hurt you."_

_“P-please” the boy asked he then smiled “I’ll show you my ability’s!” The boy said enthusiastically he indeed had a strong power of his own that he never really used even though it would help him get to space. _

_Aazra glanced down at the boy, brown eyes glistening up at him.. 'It's kinda mesmerizing the way he shines sometimes while talking about the things he wants to do..' The young man grabbed at Neil, running his hands down his back pinching his baby fat here and there. He leaned over licking the shell of his ear, tracing small circling in his hip bones with his thin fingertips. "Close your eyes Neil.." Once more he took a strong grasp of the young boys little dick, rubbing his head back and forth producing more precum._

_The boy moaned heavily at each of the mans touches “Ah.. S-Stop teasing me I-It's mean…” He wasn’t the only person to tease him.. but of course this was Aazra, the only one who teased him differently compared to other people around camp. _

_He chuckled at his cuteness before taking his other hand and covering the boys eyes himself. Bringing him in close, Neil's breathe blowing against his neck he shifted their positions so that spacekid kid had wrapped his legs around Aazra's waist, arms wrapping around his neck while being pleasured by the man. Silver hair brushed along the back of Neil's head as he suckled his nape, urging moans to come out from the boys lips._

_His face grew warm as the air around them grew hotter and hotter. Taking his lips off his nape, Aazra grabbed the boys attention fully with a strong kiss to the lips. Their tongues intertwined in a mess of lust and frustration, Aazra length growing so swollen at the thought that came to mind. He brought the space camper as close as possible to his body, air slowly whipping around their bodies in a spiral of magic. Brown curls touch the side of his cheek in a caress that gave him goosebumps just as they slowly started to rise up from the beds surface. Big hands released his eyes in lue of groping his bubble butt, teasing around the loosened moist hole._

_They were losing control, lust and want clouding the boys minds. He wanted this little boy so bad, all he wanted to do was to be lodged deep inside his ass pumping him full of load after load of hot cum. Aazra moaned loudly into their kiss, using more energy to levitate them towards the cabins door. Grinding his cock on spacekid's thigh, he grabbed both erections pumping them up and down faster, the pressure becoming too much as he used his other hand to grope around in the dark, finally landing upon the doorknob to the cabin throwing it open. He led them through the air, outside where anybody could see them. "Ahn- ah," Noticing Neil was shivering slightly from the cool wind, he placed two fingers on his hole hastily sliding them inside fingering fucking the boy in the air, making sure he was prepared. "I-Im so close.. baby Neil I'm going to hold you now.." Aazra gasped out, hands releasing the boy entirely watching him float in the air before grabbing his leaking cock and pushing himself inside the boy in one full thrust._

_Neil's breathe was suddenly taken from him as he was given what he wanted, that meaty cock stretching his insides touching his sweet spot almost immediately. With his sheer size he made a visible bump underneath the boys stomach, surprising the space camper with another deep thrust. _

_Aazra's cock twitched madly, the both of them floating higher as he pressed himself further inside, the silver hair atop his balls tickling Neil's little bum. Grabbing the boy hips he started gyrating his cock in full circles pressing up against his prostate with hard pressure. "Ahhhh ah!" Tight muscles gripped his enlarged dick, the immense pleasure of spacekid's asshole sucking his member in deeper to much for him to handle. He pulled back all the way until only his head remained inside before using his powers to thrust inside him hard and fast. Loud slapping of his hips against the boys plump ass resonated into the night sky, Little Neil's cock dripping precum that fell down upon the camps soil in large globs. Aazra couldn't stop his hard thrusting, pulling the boy flush against his chest in an embrace that had then leaning back into a passionate kiss. He couldn't look away, his little partner looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, the bright beams casting shadows where his little pink nipples stood erect._

_The boy moaned as he was pounded, still managing to enjoy every minute despite some initial pain but he smiled back at his lover confidently before grabbing his shoulder hard as his first orgasm hit. _

_Thrusting deep inside, Aazra's vision blurred momentarily as the young boy clenched hard around his meat hitting his climax hard. He was barely able to contain the animalistic groans that threatened to spill past his lips. The boy rode out his orgasm gasping for breath between their kisses. They were both oblivious of the flashlight shining through the night; Unaware that through their lust filled kissing, that they had company._

_Neil continued to leak fluids down from the sky, "Nnhn- Ah Ohh my little spaceboy-" a small bulge had formed near his belly button. Aazra continued thrusting through his orgasm, not getting enough of the boy. Neil gasped loudly legs tensing and his brown eyes snapped open peering down with a horrified stare. _

_Groaning low, Aazra pulled his swollen dick out of the boys now slightly gaping hole. Taking a moment to himself he allowed the boy to float on his own, closing his eyes breathing hard and heavy after that great session. "My little boy sure knows how to make a man happy..." he slurred out. Silver glazed eyes opened up to see his young one frozen still mouth gaping opening, having since floated upside down from Aazra losing focus. Hot cum dripped slowly down the his little back, mesmerizing the young man before he looked downard noticing a man with light blonde hair shining a flashlight up at them in the sky. His lips curl upwards into a smirk, "Oh I sure hope he does.."_

_The boy turns around to face the man in confusion. 'Why did he seem so happy…?' “W-Who is he?” Neil stuttered out, struggling not to focus on the tingling feeling of cum leaking slowly from him. One more moment passed before a memory fluttered across his mind, before his attention focused on his big boyfriend. "Az! I know him!" _

_Daniel stood there grin wide on his face, lowering the light down to the puddle of cum splattered dirt. "You know considering we are in a camp setting, you'd think to cover your tracks a little better than that. Just look at the act of your sin little boy. I wonder, are the toxins of space getting to you already Neil?" _

_The child curled into himself, uncomfortable with the situation at hand. Blonde hair whipped back and fourth slowly, smirk never leaving the man's lips. The young boys fingers latched onto Aazra's shoulder's, nails gripping the taut flesh just enough to leave marks. Aazra hadn't met with this man before, though he looked very familiar. Daniel huffed, gaze lingering on the man floating in front of the boy, "And who might you be sir, since we are to become acquainted." _

_His eyebrows met in an irritated manner, Aazra didn't feel like responding, but the scared whimpers behind him urged him to straighten up. "I am Aazra, apprentice of the Master Wizard. This little one is accompanied by me." Silver eyes glared down at Daniel, no embarrassment evident on his face despite his naked form._

_Neil stared at the the man once more gaining some courage from having Aazra there to protect him. Floating over to the man he whispered in his ear, including Aazra in the knowledge of Daniel and his previous cultist 'Activites'. From how he was hypnotised by the man…. The space camper rambled on before Aazra noticed a figure he was familiar with somewhere further into the distance, wild tuft of hair poking out from a bush trying to be discreete. He wouldn't point this man out... For fear of massive embarrassment to his young Neil._

_"Well…. This has been quite the introduction-" Aazra spat out before Daniel took the opportunity to interrupt. "You expect me to let you leave with a child that is in OUR CARE!?" His tone of voice raised gradually as he walked closer towards where the two were floating. The young man ignored the blatant lie, opting to wrap his arms tightly around his little lover. "We'll be taking our leave now."_

_And with that being said Aazra grabbed a hidden smoke bomb tucked behind his ear cartilage, tossing it downwards as they both flew side by side back towards their cabin. Neil gasped before landing on the wooden floorboards adrenaline coming off him in waves as the exhaustion hit. Aazra lifted him up off his feet before kicking aside the door as quietly as he could, putting a spell on the door frame to secure it shut. 'We should rest for now, who knows what trouble we will have to deal with come the morning...'_

_The young boy had since fallen asleep, curled against him cozy and warm. He lied them against the plush pillow before leaning down to place a small kiss against those precious curls. "Goodnight lil' dipper," Aazra yawned out, eyelids fluttering open and closed before finally silver orbs succumbed to the darkness._

* * *

Cold hands rubbed against each other as he floated silently in the night outside the warm tent. 'This time… I'll make it up to him. He deserves the best. "Aazra reassured himself, dropping lighting onto the mulch before swatting dirt off his coat, the soft shadow of his young lover flashing against the side panel of his light green tent. He blew out a small breathe, blinking rapidly at the cute sight of Neil's upturned ass swaying in the night before he settled himself inside the warm tent. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
[ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
